


Migraine Relief

by Faefyre



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre
Summary: Hotch takes care of Spencer when he has one of his migraines - fluff ensues.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 334





	Migraine Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лекарство от мигрени](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106367) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [Radikal_and_Friedrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich)



> Thank you to Isagel and perclexed for awesome beta-skills.
> 
> Special thanks to the lovely perclexed, who lets me squee about Hotch all day long <3

Hotch had come to work on this Sunday afternoon to get a head start on his reports. The team was on standdown until Monday, so he really didn’t expect anyone else at the office. When he entered the bullpen, he was taken aback – someone had drawn the blackout curtains to his office which Hotch himself never used.

He looked around but couldn’t find any sign of the team. He shrugged and made his way up the stairs, opened the door to his office and turned on the light.

He almost jumped when he heard the shout, “No, please, not the lights!” from the back of the room. It sounded miserable, so Hotch turned the lights off before even thinking.

“Reid?” he questioned, squinting his eyes to see the silhouette he could make out sitting on the couch.

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” the quiet voice came back, almost whispering.

Without knowing he did it, Hotch matched the tone of voice and whispered back, “Are you ok? What are you doing in here in the dark?”

Reid took a second too long to answer. “I- I’ve been having headaches. I got an attack when I was picking up my files, and I just wanted to lie down in the dark until it got a bit better. I’m sorry, I’ll clear out of here so you can have your office back –“

“No, no, it’s okay.” Hotch moved cautiously toward the couch, trying not to fall over the coffee table. “You can’t even talk in a normal voice. You can stay here as long as you need to, I’ll just grab my files and work in the bullpen,” he whispered.

A thought struck him and he sat down next to Reid. “You’ve seen someone for this, right?”

Reid sighed. “I’ve seen five someones and they’ve all been pretty useless. The last neurologist said it might be migraines.”

“Okay,” Hotch whispered back. His eyes were getting used to the dark and he could see Reid sitting slumped forward on the couch, massaging his left temple.

“Can I get you anything? Do you have medication?” Hotch asked, silently trying to remember where the nearest open pharmacy would be.

“Yes,” Reid said quietly, “it’s in my desk drawer. An injection. I forgot to take it with me here and then I didn’t have the courage to face the light again.”

Hotch chuckled despite himself. “That sounds rather melodramatic.”

He could hear the grin in Reid’s voice when he answered, “Yeah, I guess.”

“How’s your stomach?”

“It’s pretty okay now, it was worse before I lay down,” Reid said, still sounding miserable.

“Okay. Do you want something from the kitchen? I saw some cookies there yesterday, and I could make coffee.”

“Oh God, that would be heaven” Reid said hopefully, and Hotch smiled, got up and walked towards the sliver of light that is the half open door.

He started the coffee, then he quickly went through Reid’s desk drawer and found the prefilled injection pen at once.

Putting it in his pocket, he took coffee for Reid and heaped some sugar into it. Grabbing some cookies, he walked back towards his office. He stood a few seconds in the door to get used to the darkness, then he went inside and put everything in front of Reid on the coffee table.

“Thank you so much”, Reid said fervently. He grabbed the injection pen, waited a beat and said, “I will have to take this in my thigh.”

“Reid, I can barely see my hand in front of my face – just go ahead.”

He could hear rustling from Reid opening his pants and shoving them down, and heard the whoosh of the injection as it was pushed from the pen into the muscle and Reid’s ever so slight wince at the sting.

Reid put the depleted pen back on the table, readjusted his pants, and predictably, turned to the cup of coffee. He gave an adorable little groan after the first small, careful sip.

“Enough sugar?” Hotch joked, and earned a little laugh. “Barely,” Reid shot back and took a cookie.

“Mm, carbs.”

“Yeah, I heard they’re good for migraines.”

“Yes that’s true –“ Reid seemed to be contemplating a lecture and deciding against it out of pure exhaustion.

“How long till the medication kicks in? Fifteen minutes?”

“About, yes.”

“How are your neck muscles?”

“My neck muscles?” he could hear the surprise in Reid’s voice.

“Well, actually tense neck muscles can often be a symptom of migraine, and so –“ Hotch tried to explain, but Reid interrupted him with a gentle chuckle and an “I know, Hotch, but why do you know all this?”

Hotch took a deep breath. “Haley used to get them.”

“Oh.” He could feel Reid turn and there was a soothing hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, Hotch.”

“No problem,” he said quietly. It had been more than a year and he was trying to remember the positives instead of the sadness. “I – I was thinking I could give you a massage, Haley showed me how. It usually helped her with the tenseness.”

There was a short beat of silence that betrayed Reid’s hesitation. “Uh, are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s really no problem, just take off your shirt.”

A slight gulp. “Okay,” Reid whispered. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me in advance,” Hotch chuckled, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

Hotch waited until Reid had taken his shirt off and sat with his back to Hotch. “I’m putting my hands on your arms now,” he said softly, a second before doing just that.

He felt Reid breaking out in goosebumps at his touch, and he himself was not unaffected by their sudden closeness. He hadn’t touched anyone so intimately since Haley – and even that had been some time before she had died, seeing as their marriage was anything but intimate towards the end.

Hotch had done a good job of shutting himself off, of telling himself that he didn’t need touch, that he could do without until one day he’d have the time and felt like starting to date again. But this – this was entirely unexpected. He savoured the softness of Reid’s skin as he slowly moved his hands up Reid’s arms towards his back.

His hands found Reid’s neck and started massaging softly, learning his planes and curves, getting familiar. “Is this okay?” he asked after a few minutes when Reid was uncharacteristically silent.

“It’s far better than okay”, came the slightly breathless answer.

Hotch dug in deeper, finding knots left and right, and set to dissolving one after the other.

Reid groaned quietly in appreciation, and Hotch found, slightly embarrassed, that that sound went straight to his groin. He loved his team, they were family, and he would gladly risk his life for any of them, but there had always been something special with Reid. He had always felt a certain drive to protect the young genius, to make sure he felt like a part of the team. He secretly loved Reid’s little lectures about every topic under the sun and admired his mind more than was good for him. It made him fiercely happy to be able to help Reid right now, and to help him in a way that involved touching him only made it sweeter.

Hotch made sure that Reid couldn’t feel his growing erection and kept the massage going, even though technically, his muscles were soft and relaxed by now. He just didn’t feel like stopping this touch that he had been waiting for for so long, and he felt like this would be his only chance for said touch for a long time. His hands moved lower down Reid’s back, attacking the knots there as well, and Reid was making small delighted sounds between pleasure and pain almost continually now, driving Hotch quite mad.

When he reached the edge of Reid’s jeans, he reluctantly stopped. They had not talked for a while, and Hotch began to feel awkward, not knowing how to break the silence after their intense contact.

“Are you okay?” Reid asked, unusually insecure. 

Hotch laughed quietly, “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m wonderful,” Reid replied with a smile in his voice, and Hotch couldn’t help thinking yes, yes, you are. “The med has kicked in and that massage was truly something else.”

Hotch hadn’t been thinking about the careful distance he had been keeping between Reid and his crotch, and when Reid turned around, his thigh brushed Hotch and he thought he might die from embarrassment. He shrank back from Reid apologetically.

“Aaron?” Reid asked softly.

Aaron was happy the lights were out, he must have been beet red by that stage. “I’m sorry, Spencer, I- I’m really sorry,” he managed, before Spencer interrupted, “Aaron, please don’t apologize. You’re – not exactly the exception here.” And he took Aaron’s hand and brought it down to feel his own hardness through his jeans.

“I’d really like us to do something about that,” Spencer said, voice husky.

Aaron had a hard time wrangling his emotions under control. He wanted nothing more than to “do something about that” but they were in his bloody office, boss and subordinate, and God, Spencer’s hand felt good over his. He couldn’t even remember when someone had touched him with want and passion last, and all of a sudden he missed it terribly.

He could feel Spencer’s erection twitch against his hand, and almost automatically, moved to cup it through his pants. Spencer gasped, and Aaron said, “I would like that too, but I’m not sure this is the place.”

Spencer leaned back against him, Aaron could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt. “Come on. There’s no one here, and no one will be in until tomorrow.”

Aaron didn’t have a good counter argument to that and he wasn’t sure he wanted one. He sighed softly as Spencer settled against his chest, opening his legs for easier access. Spencer allowed his hand free rein, and Aaron tried his best to open Spencer’s jeans with one hand. Spencer chuckled and helped him, moaning when Aaron’s hand dipped into his boxers to touch his cock.

“Spencer?” Aaron asked carefully.

“Hm?”

“I’m – I haven’t done this before.” Best to rip the band aid off. “I’m not sure-“

“Oh, Aaron,” Spencer sighed softly, “it’s okay. I just need your hands on me. Touch me like you would touch yourself.”

He looked back at Aaron and after a few seconds, found Aaron’s cheek with the palm of his hand. Shortly after that, Aaron felt Spencer’s soft lips on his, asking permission gently. Aaron tilted his head, allowing Spencer access, and gasped when Spencer immediately deepened the kiss, tongues tangling and exploring.

Aaron could feel himself get impossibly harder, and he turned his attention back to the cock in his hand. It felt hot and heavy and entirely unlike anything Aaron had ever touched. It was somehow so much more exciting than touching himself, and when Aaron started stroking gently, Spencer moaned and let his head loll on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Oh god, Aaron – grip tighter,” Spencer gasped, and Aaron obeyed, gripping Spencer’s cock tightly, gathering the precome from the tip when he passed over it. He was getting the hang of it now, getting into a rhythm he himself would have liked, and judging by the noises Spencer was making, he wasn’t complaining.

Aaron felt elated that he was making Spencer writhe and moan like he did, and he decided to tell him so. “You feel so good, Spencer, it’s so good to be able to touch you like this'' he whispered into Spencer’s ear. “I could do this all day, make you shiver and moan until you let go.” Spencer’s breath hitched and he forced out, “Oh God, Aaron, you’re talking, this is perfect, pleasepleaseplease don’t stop-'' And Aaron didn’t. He picked up the pace, even though he didn’t want this to be over. He added a little twist whenever he passed the tip of Spencer’s cock, and was rewarded with a moan every time. “Yes, just like that,” he continued, “you’re perfect, Spencer, just like that. I’ve got you. Just let go, gorgeous.” And Spencer did, and came with a shout that might have been Aaron’s name, his head on Aaron’s shoulder, his back taut as a bow, messing up Aaron’s hand and his own chest.

Aaron couldn’t believe his luck as Spencer fell back against him, panting heavily. He wished the lights were on, that he could see his flushed skin, his eyes closed, his lips open. Aaron took the opportunity to dive in for a deep kiss and rumbled, “Stay here” into Spencer’s ear. Spencer just sighed happily and rested his head against the back of the couch as Aaron got up.

He walked out of the office, almost blinded by the light, and made his way to the bathroom. After washing his hands he took a heap of paper towels with him.

When he came back, waiting by the door so his eyes could adjust, Spencer was humming happily. He said “Hello there,” softly when Aaron sat down and started cleaning him off.

“The service in this office is quite remarkable,” he said, mock-seriously, and Aaron had to laugh.

“You should get dressed so we can get out of here,” he said, even though he felt cold and lonely already at the thought of being away from Spencer.

“Are you mad?” Spencer replied, sounding scandalized. “What about you?”

“Me?” And it took Aaron a second until he got what Spencer was saying. “Oh! I’m okay.”

“Well,” and Spencer’s voice was suddenly directly at his ear, sultry and deep, “I’m sure I can manage better than okay.”

Aaron didn’t doubt that, his hard on back in full force. “Oh – what are you -?” Aaron felt movement around him and it took him a few seconds in the darkness to figure out that Spencer was now kneeling by his feet. Oh God. Spencer made short work of Aaron’s khakis and drew them down to his ankles.

His brain, which had already short-circuited at the realization of what was about to happen, went into immediate shut down as soon as Spencer’s mouth came into contact with his cock. These noises he was hearing couldn’t possibly be his.

Spencer took him down deeply, then let him go slowly, tongue twisting around the tip of his cock. “Ohgodohgodohgod” Aaron moaned, already at the brink. At the same time he didn’t want this to ever, ever end. Spencer chose that moment to swallow him down, and Aaron’s hands shot forward and buried themselves in his hair, holding on tight.

What really truly undid him though, apart from imagining what Spencer’s mouth around his cock actually looked like, was when he started to hum. The vibration and Spencer sucking him at the same time completely undid Aaron, and he came with a cry that he couldn’t have stifled had he tried.

Aaron didn’t know how long after that he sat stupefied on his office couch, Spencer on his lap, kissing him, Aaron tasting both of them on his lips. Spencer held him close when he came down from his high, although a little glimmer of happiness deep in his belly wouldn’t disappear. Spencer was humming tunelessly again, and Hotch felt so safe and warm he wanted to stay there forever.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not freaking out on me?”

Aaron chuckled. “Surprisingly, no. You?”

“Nope, no freaking here,” Spencer said softly. “I get that we can’t let anything happen at work, but this isn’t something that we’re going to deny happened, right?” Spencer slid off his lap and sat beside him, thighs touching.

“Well, that’s not bloody likely since I’m going to think about this every time I look at you.” Aaron said quietly.

“Good. Me, too. And I want to do this again.” Spencer said, and Hotch had to smile at how absurd this all was – he had just wanted to write some reports.

He plucked up his courage and said, “I want to take you to bed.”

Spencer turned towards him and Hotch imagined the brilliant smile on his face. “Oh, I want that too, Aaron. The things I will do to you.”

Aaron laughed. “I’m looking forward to it. I want to get to know you, Spencer.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

“How’s the migraine?”

“Almost gone.”

“Okay if I turn the light on?”

“Yeah.”

Hotch got up and went to the door to turn on the light. When everything suddenly turned bright, he could just see the slightest sliver of Spencer’s naked stomach as he was putting his shirt back on. Aaron smiled – he wanted to see more of that.

When Spencer got up and grabbed his bag, Aaron stretched out his arm and caught Spencer’s hand in his.

“Let’s go to my place. So I can be close if the migraine comes back.”

“Yes, that might be smart, I can feel the neckpain coming on.” Spencer smiled brilliantly.

Aaron laughed, happy.

*** The end***


End file.
